The Ultimate Limiter
by sethhi2
Summary: I suck at summaries so you should just read my story? Rated M for a few sexual scenes/language. If I get atleast a few reviews I'll continue with the story. Positive and Negative feedback is helpfull and appreciated, thanks? Cassandra and Kazuya pairing, if you haven't read the manga or light novels it's ok I don't have anything from canon, so no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Limiter

_This is my very first fanfiction so don't expect it to be as good as it could be_

_In this story there are a few bleach elements._

_I don't own the Freezing anime, manga, or anything else related to freezing because if I did Kazuya would be much stronger._

_Any future writing for this fanfict will be placed in the next chapter._

* * *

Chiffon said smiling, "And this is our final stop for the day, the 1 year boy dorms." A black haired teen replied, "Thank you again for showing me around here." Chiffon said still smiling her famous smile, "No problem at all, if you ever have any questions I'd be happy to answer them just call me." Kazuya said, "Ok, I just hope I don't become too much of a bother to you." Chiffon giggled and said, "Nonsense, anyway I'll see you around Kazuya Aoi." After they said their goodbyes Kazuya went into his dorm. It was almost like a hotel except there wasn't a lobby. All their really was were smooth granite hallways along with wallpaper on the sides. The hallways were pretty big, and to the left and right of every hallway were several doors. When he found his room on the 2nd floor he pulled out his key card given to him by the cute brunette and stuck it into electronic sensor. When he pulled it out the door clicked open and he stepped inside. His room was pretty nice, with a carpeted floor and tan colored walls. There was a small projector sitting on a table with a seat next to it. Kazuya knew that the projector acted as both the TV and computer. He moved next to an empty bed and was surprised how big it was. It looked a queen size bed where his bed back home was only a twin. He looked over at the bed on the opposite side of the room and noticed there was a lump in it, so Kazuya just assumed he had a roommate and decided to go to bed, it was already pitch black outside anyways.

* * *

**The next day**

Kazuya was just eating at the cafeteria for lunch after a few of his first classes, when he saw a blonde haired limiter about his height walk over to where he was sitting. He recognised, said blonde male, as an old childhood friend. Kazuya said, "Arthur Crypton? Is that really you!?" Arthur confirmed, "In the flesh, wow you sure have changed." While Kazuya and Arthur got caught up, which took a while, they were talking when all the students cleared out of the way giving a busty blonde an abnormal amount of space to walk in. As soon as the students had cleared out of the way there were whispers around everywhere. Kazuya whispered to Arthur still sitting, "Who is that?" Arthur whispered back, "That is the first ranked second year Satellizer El Bridget, better known as the "Untouchable Queen," whenever someone touches her, intentionally or not, she beats them to a bloody pulp." Kazuya said after the Untouchable Queen left, "Wow she sounds dangerous." Arthur responded, "Yea, she sure is." The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and they both went back to their room. When they got there they at last realized that they were roommates because Kazuya had asked what room he was in, and when Arthur said his room number Kazuya told him they were apparently roommates. After they arrived they decided to go to bed because it was already quite dark outside through their large single window.

* * *

**The next day**

Sister Margaret said "I have gathered all of you, the top ranking pandora, here to show you something that you have never seen before." In a large training building there was six pandora gathered along with the principle. The top three second and third year pandora were standing on the end of the building along with Sister Margaret. There was Cassandra, Chiffon, Elizabeth, Satellizer, Rana, and Genessa staring out at the lone limiter standing in the center of the training grounds. The head of the school said loudly, "Begin the battle simulations." Out of nowhere three type R Nova appeared ten feet from the limiter. After the Nova began to move towards him the dark haired limiter shouted, "Freezing!" As he extended his arm a red freezing shot from it and extended out over the entire building. This completely froze the Nova in their tracks. Even though immobilized the three Nova began creating and blasted three separate beams at the alone limiter. Cassandra said, "That poor limiter he'll be killed out there!" As Cassandra began to come to the dark haired limiters rescue the principle extended her arm blocking the Pandora and simply said, "Watch." Just as the three beams were about to hit and end the limiters life he extended both arms and said, "blood barrier!" A red tinted barrier looking like it is made of small particles appeared right in front of the lone limiter his hands touching it. The shield could only be seen through on Kazuya's side of things, whereas if anyone saw it from the other side it looked just like they could see the wall very far away with nothing there, sort of like camouflage. The barrier was about 7 feet tall and wide, but it was movable wherever the young teen adjusted his arms. When the first Nova blast hit the barrier the limiter winced under the incredible pressure but as soon as it hit the beam disappeared and kazuya's barrier grew even larger. The next two blasts came at his right and left side so he quickly moved his barrier from right to left effortlessly despite its size. The last two beams did the exact same making Kazuya's shield even greater in size. By the end of that "Exercise," or shall I say presentation, his shield was 14 by 14. When he finished the dummy Nova just disappeared into thin air, and he released his massive shield and the built up pressure he captured into the air. When he released it by taking his arms off it the white particles turned red instantly then melted into thin air, and with that the simulation ended. At this turn of events everyone present with the exception of the principle gasped in shock. What was going through everyone's minds was the same exact thing, how did he do that?! And with that the simulation ended. The headmistress of west genetics said, "Great work Kazuya, this is our new transfer student first year, Kazuya Aoi." All of the pandora just stood there dumbfounded it almost seemed as if their minds couldn't process what had just happened. Elizabeth was the first to recover and said, "How could a first year limiter that just transferred here be able to create a freezing, easily doubling our best limiter's distance, freeze the Nova dead in their tracks unable to move, and create a shield able to withstand thousands of pounds of pressure from three Nova beams?!" All Sister Margaret said was, "It is truly a miracle beyond miracles, and about your questions why don't you ask the boy yourself?" Kazuya walked over to where everyone was standing and said looking a little uncomfortable because of the girl's stares, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Chiffon's jaw dropped at that remark. She thought, "This average looking boy that I had just met yesterday is probably the best limiter in the world and he thinks we are all staring at him because he did something wrong?!" The principal said, "Actually quite the opposite they are all in awe at your power and abilities. Anyway this is Cassandra Elixtion our first ranked third year." Cassandra said, "It's very nice to meet you." They shook hands and Kazuya was thinking, "Wow her green eyes are beautiful." After they shook hands Kazuya was staring at Cassandra's mesmerizing light green orbs and she was staring back at his sapphire blue eyes. The headmaster continued breaking Kazuya and Cassandra out of their trance, "This is Chiffon, the 2nd ranked third year, that you have already met." Chiffon said with a sincere smile on her face, "You are truly amazing kazuya." Elizabeth said, "And I am Elizabeth Mably the 3rd ranked third year." Kazuya said, "It is nice to meet you three." Elizabeth and Kazuya shook hands. The principal said, "Now here are the second years; Satellizer El Bridget ranked 1st, Rana ranked 2nd, and Genessa ranked 3rd. Kazuya extended his hand towards Satellizer but she just stood there staring at his hand. Kazuya thought, "Oh God I hope she doesn't put me in the hospital for trying to shake her hand." Kazuya lowered his hand realizing that the blonde in front of him wasn't going to shake it. Satellizer just stood there silently looking down at her feet blushing. Kazuya thought, "Did the Untouchable Queen just blush..?" But his thoughts were cut short because of a blue haired female that said excitedly, "You are truly amazing." Instead of extending her hand Lana jumped forward and hugged Kazuya. Caught off guard he just stood there until a perfect blonde goddess known by the name Cassandra stepped forward and separated Lana from the startled Kazuya. Cassandra thought, "You can't touch him, he is mine!" He didn't know why but it seemed like for the first time Kazuya actually saw Cassandra with her silky blonde hair, perfect body, and giant breasts. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Cassandra said, "Don't you think it's a little too early to be jumping all over the poor boy?" Lana just said, "I think not, he is my soul mate! The gods have spoken to me and told me that this man shall be my betrothed." At this all Kazuya could say was, "What did she just say? That I'm her soul mate? What?" Chiffon said, "Pay no mind to Lana she is a little obsessed with her gods." The ignored principle said, "Hmmm, Kazuya can you please excuse us we have an important matter to discuss." Kazuya said, "Of course." He bowed slightly and left to go back to class. Cassandra immediately said, "How did he even use a freezing without his partner nearby?" The principle replied, "Well actually the thing is that he doesn't even have a partner and he's able to use his freezing." Satellizer said, "Really?" She was excited over the fact that he could be her limiter because they don't need to perform a baptismal, and he didn't have to touch her to do so. The principal said, "Yes, It's true Kazuya doesn't even need a pandora to assist him in battle." Cassandra said, "If you don't mind me asking, Sister Margaret why did you call all of us out here to witness Kazuya's abilities?" The Sister said, "Actually my hope was that one of you, the elite of your year, could become Kazuya's partner because then his power combined with your abilities could make the strongest pair of pandora and limiter in the world." Satellizer said, "But half of the people present already have partners." Sister Margaret said, "That is correct, Chiffon, Elizabeth, and Genessa already have limiters, however at this school you are not limited to only 1 limiter unlike in the Chevaliers." Satellizer said, "Then why don't we just have a free for all to decide who will become Kazuya's partner?" Genessa said, "No I'm good. My arthur is better than any other man you 5 could ever hope to find." And with that Genessa left. Rana said, "I'm in!" Satella said, "Then It's agreed we'll…" The principle interrupted, "No! I will not have a mini carnival just so one of you could win Kazuya like a prize. He is a person and he has the right to choose his own partner, whether it be one of you present or not." After the head of the Academy left Cassandra said, "Ok, then I'll be the one to get to Kazuya first!" Elizabeth said, "Then we shall have a competition to see who the first one of us can seduce Kazuya." Chiffon replied to this, "I don't have the time to be chasing after another limiter as the student council president." Elizabeth said, "Actually on second thought I'm out too I'm not going to waste my time here. Cassandra said, "Very well then and may the best woman win." Cassandra thought, "This won't even be a challenge besides all these other little girls want Kazuya for his abilities, while the reason I want him is because he is really cute, handsome, and kind." And with that they all went back to their respective dorms to plan out how they are going to go about winning Kazuya's heart.

* * *

**The next day**

The next day was the weekend so the students had all of saturday and sunday to do as they please. Kazuya had just arrived at one of the several training facilities. He had deliberately went to the marksman area where pandoras could practice shooting their volt weapons or throwing them. Kazuya checked several times to make sure no one was nearby. He walked out into the open space and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes concentrating and said, "Shine brightly through the darkest night," he extended his arm out to the side opening his hand shouted, "Blaze!" A bright ruby red katana appeared in his outstretched hand and he grasped the hilt. The handle appeared to have some type of magma of sorts flowing through it in a crisscrossing pattern that gave off a faint orange glow. In between the crisscrossing was a dark black color. Off the butt of the magnificent sword there was something that resembled a red ribbon, although it was made of much more durable materials. Where the handle met the blade there was a silver guard slightly orange tinted from the light given off from the orange liquid flowing through the sword. The blade was blood red and the point was so sharp it looked as if it could cut through steel. After admiring the blade Kazuya grasped the amazingly beautiful blade by its handle. (Kazuya's cousin was a great master when it came to swords, about a year or so ago she taught him everything she knew about swords and katanas along with all her fighting techniques.) He began to twirl the blade around his body while standing still with the exception of his right arm and hand. To any spectator it would have looked like the sword was dancing around Kazuya's body solely on its own. He eventually stopped and grasping Blaze with both hands he pointed the sword at a target about 50 feet away. He focussed his energy into the sword, and the sword transferred that energy into its tip where it formed a small orangish red ball. All at once he released that built up energy and shouted, "Meltahoe!" In the blink of an eye the target was decimated. The circle on the moving manikin was completely wiped out and didn't leave even a trace behind that it was ever there. After Kazuya knew he felt his shot make contact with the target he released the ball of raw power so it wouldn't continue its route and leave a hole in the wall. The ball dissolved into tiny air molecules when Kazuya released it. The whole thing didn't even make a single sound unless you count the small sizzling sound for an instant when Kazuya's inferno ball demolished its target. Kazuya said to himself, "Wow I've gotten even better at controlling my shot then before." Nobody either it be the Chevaliers, Genetics, or even his own grandfather knew of this it was his little or shall I say large secret. He never told anyone of his power that he discovered last year while practicing his swordsmanship alone because of fear that he would be taken to a lab and be used as a human guinea pig. (Like the E-Pandoras in Alaska.)

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kazuya, where are you going?" A red haired women said. Kazuya said, "I'm going to practice my swordsmanship at the training facility. Can you please come with me, Aunt Crystal?" Crystal said to a disappointed Kazuya, "I would love to but I have to go get some more groceries and run some errands, plus I've already taught you all I can. You will have to figure the rest out on your own." After about half an hour training rigorously Kazuya sat on the ground his back propped up against the wall. He held the katana he was using in front of him and said, "I wonder what my hidden power is Aunt Crystal said that everyone has something hidden within them." After a few minutes of just resting he heard a voice. The strange echoing voice said, "Squeeze your eyes as tight as you can, now." It sounded calm but assertive and kazuya thought the voice was in his head but he did as it said. As he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could his eyes snapped open and everything around him looked like a blur except for one strange reddish orangish figure. He tried to focus his vision on that one thing and thats when he saw it. In front of him stood a 20 feet tall ruby red dragon. There were orange flames surrounding the dragon. Although Kazuya just saw a real live dragon he felt surprisingly calm and completely at peace. The red dragon said, "The first and most important thing you must remember is that my name is Blaze. I am your spirit guardian, and my only purpose is to serve and protect you." Kazuya nodded his head and said, "Ok, but I have a question, Why is everything around me besides you all blurry?" Blaze said, "We are in the spirit realm right now. You can speak with me whenever you want, but just remember you have to be completely alone, otherwise the other people near you will go unconscious from the strain being here put on their mind." Kazuya asked curiously, "Why me? Why are you here to protect me?" The dragon said, "Long story short, I used to be your older sister Kazuha's protector, but before she entered her final battle she ordered me to leave her and protect her dear younger brother, Kazuya, from whatever harm may befall him." Kazuya said, "Ok I understand, but how are you going to protect me while you're in the spirit realm and I'm in the real world?" The spirit dragon explained, "You can summon me in the form of a blade by saying my chant and then shouting my name. You have to understand this before you leave here, my power as a weapon is dependent upon my wielder." And with that last phrase Kazuya's eyes snapped open and he appeared in the real world. As he looked around he noticed that absolutely no time had past since his visit to what his guardian called the spirit realm.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

After Kazuya was finished thinking back to his first 'encounter' with his spiritual guardian, Blaze, he decided to talk to Blaze. When he sat down and entered the spirit realm he saw his protector and friend. Kazuya said, "I have been wondering, do you always look the same or do you age, Blaze?" Blaze teased, "Sheesh it's nice to see you to, a hello or hi would be great. As to the answer to your question I have always looked this way, as a spirit I do not change." Kazuya said, "Good to know." Blaze stated bluntly, "I know you didn't come here just to chit chat. What did you wish to ask me?" Kazuya got to the point and said, "You're right I came here to ask you, are you able to show me any new techniques besides Meltahoe, or is this the full extent of my power?" The large orange dragon said, "Your answer lies deep within yourself, when the time comes your true power will arise from the ashes." And with that Blaze sensed his master needed time to think over what he had just said. Kazuya's eyes snapped open and he got to his feet. As he was walking back to his dorm to think of this new revelation he accidentally bumped into someone while in deep thought. He said, "I'm so sorry!" Kazuya reached his hand down to the girl he had just bumped into. She took his hand and he noticed the beautiful lady was none other than Cassandra Elixtion. Cassandra said after she was helped up, "It's nice to see you again Kazuya." Kazuya responded accidentally voicing his thoughts, "Yea it's nice to see you too, wow your beautiful." At this comment she blushed and working up the nerve she started moving closer to him and what she did surprised her and especially the black haired boy. She pulled him in close to her slender body and hugged him and almost immediately he hugged her back. Kazuya felt amazing having Cassandra big breasts pushed up against his fit chest. Kazuya wished right then and there that he could forever freeze this moment in time. After realizing what she was doing instead of pulling away Cassandra whispered in the gleeful boy's ear, "Thank you." Then Cassandra pulled away because she knew that moment couldn't last forever. When she pulled away Kazuya unconsciously frowned which Cassandra saw before he quickly hid his disappointment at her warmth leaving his body. Cassandra teased the disappointed teenager, "If you wanted me so badly you could have just said so." At this Kazuya blushed a deep crimson which just made the blonde in front of him smile. Cassandra rushed/said, "Would you please go with me out to dinner tomorrow, I mean you don't have…." Kazuya immediately said cutting her off, "I wouldn't miss it for the world….I'll pick you up around eight, is that ok?" Cassandra said, "Of course it is, I can't wait." And with that they both went back to their separate dorms. When Kazuya arrived he immediately went to talk to Arthur. Kazuya said, "Hey Arthur, can I ask you something?" Arthur replied casually, "Of course man, what is it?" Kazuya said, "Well...I was wondering why Cassandra Elixtion doesn't already have a partner." Arthur looked surprised and said, "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. First of all she just isn't interested in any guy at west genetics, and most importantly even if she was she has too much power. I heard once for an emergency Cassandra was ordered to pick a limiter and perform a baptism, but she could take the stigmata back if she wanted too after. When they tried performing the baptism the guy passed out just holding one of her stigmata, and that's why she doesn't have a limiter." Kazuya said, "Wow she must be pretty amazing." Arthur replied, "Well yea what do you expect she is ranked stronger then Chiffon the 'Smiling Monster' and she is one of the worlds top 5." Kazuya said, "Yea you're right I wasn't thinking about it that way." Arthur said, "Anyway, why did you want to know anyways?" Kazuya decided not to tell Arthur about his 'Special' abilities. Kazuya said, "Well…..tomorrow...I'm taking her out to dinner." Arthur yelled obviously surprised, "What!? You're going on a date with the hottest chick at west genetics and probably in the whole world tomorrow!?" Luckily they were in Arthur's room otherwise the whole west genetics probably would have heard it. Kazuya yelled back, "What the hell is your problem?! I'm probably deaf thanks to you, and is it really that big of a surprise!?" Arthur said, " Sorry for screaming but still, yes yes it is a huge surprise. You must be some kind of god or something." They finished talking and it was dark outside so Kazuya went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

As Kazuya woke up he looked around his room to discover that Arthur was still asleep. The teen looked at his alarm clock and discovered it was 7 in the morning. He decided not to wake the sleeping blonde male it was too early and just go get ready for the day, anyways they didn't have school or anything. After he took a shower, ate some breakfast, and got dressed he started walking towards the library. The reason he wanted to go there was to research what Blaze, his katana, said in their last visit, but he doubted that he'd find it in an old book. He thought, "Might as well go, it's the quietest place in the whole school, I could probably think clearer there." As he quietly walked through the halls he noticed that he was literally the only person awake, in the 1st year boy dorms that is. After Kazuya crossed the school grounds, he walked into the library. After grabbing and skimming through an old book on previous pandora and limiters with special powers. In this book he found his sister's name and it said mentioned that her body had more stigmata than any other pandora before her. He thought, "Well that isn't very useful, I already knew that." Then his thoughts drifted to his deceased older sister, and Kazuya stood up and started pacing back and forth. After a little while he decided to leave and try to get his mind off of his sister. Just thinking of never being able to see her again made him depressed.

A little while after he left the library, when he was walking across the the 2nd year girls dorm area he heard a familiar voice speak his name. A feminine voice exclaimed, "Kazuya!" As he turned around he noticed a familiar face. A blue haired tibetan girl with a strange hair do, otherwise known as Lana, was seen by Kazuya running towards him. When she stopped she said, "I've found you my soul mate!" Kazuya said a little startled, "Umm, Lana, do you think you could please stop calling me your soul mate at least least until/if we become partners?" Lana said, "So are you going to be my partner?" Kazuya replied, "Lana, we just met don't you think it's a little too soon to be asking me to become your partner?" Lana said excited, "Not at all! You are my soul mate after all!" Kazuya said, "We could atleast get to know each other before making such a big commitment, how about we go to lunch together?" Lana said, "Oh Kazuya you are so sweet inviting me to lunch with you." Before Kazuya could comment on this Lana leapt forward and hugged Kazuya nearly knocking him over but he hugged her back nonetheless. He couldn't help himself from comparing Lana to how Cassandra felt/looked. Kazuya thought, "Well Lana is pretty cute and she just looks so innocent and she has a small sexy body, meanwhile Cassandra is beautiful and her body is slightly muscular and such tender and smooth skin it really turns a guy on…...wait what am I doing, comparing Lana to Cassandra?" They ate lunch at a cafe and Kazuya told Lana all about himself, and how his sister had been killed and was the hero of the 8th Nova clash. He also told her that his grandfather, Gengo Aoi, was the only family he had left. Lana said, "Oh you poor soul, without any family left besides your grandfather who you almost never see." Kazuya said, "Well, it isn't his fault, he is always very busy with work." Lana said with concern evident in her voice, "You must be very lonely, and having to bare the weight of your sister's death too." Kazuya said smiling a fake smile, "Oh, I'm fine, ever since I came to Genetics I haven't been lonely at all with all of these people." The truth was that he had gotten even lonelier since coming here and being reminded of his dead sister. After Kazuha had died Kazuya was always depressed therefore anyone around him was very sad. Kazuya noticed this and over time formed a mask that said that he was always happy, hiding his anguish and despair behind his mask where nobody could see it. After Lana stared long and hard at Kazuya she finally said, "I'm happy to hear it, I hope one day you will realize your destiny with me though and become my limiter. I promise you I will treat you with the utmost care and love." Kazuya said smiling, he really did think the tibetan girl cared for him, "Thank you for the offer, Lana, you are very caring and kind I hope we can be good friends for now and possibly later partners." After that Lana told Kazuya all about her life in the Tibet mountain side, and a little about her religion. And with that Kazuya walked Lana back to her dorm. Lana said, "Thank you again for taking me out to lunch, Kazuya." Kazuya just said, "No problem, it was fun getting to know you." Just as Kazuya expected Lana to turn around and walk into her dorm she walked toward him and quickly placed her hands oh his shoulders. Just as quickly she leaned into him. All Kazuya could comprehend was that a warm full pair of lips were pressing up against his. Just as quickly as it happened she pulled away and smiled at his flustered face but she could tell he liked it. She turned around and walked into the 2nd year girl's building before Kazuya could say anything.

After that amazing event Kazuya walked back to the 1st year boy's building all the while thinking of Lana. When he arrived Arthur wasn't there. Kazuya thought, "He is probably spending time with his pandora, Genessa Roland." After thinking for a while Kazuya looked at his clock and decided to practice his techniques. After all he did want to be the best fighter to get his revenge on the Novas for taking his big sister away from him.

When he arrived at the indoor training facility he had used yesterday he found a Satellizer, otherwise known as the 'Untouchable Queen,' training. Kazuya said, "Do you mind if I train here?" When he spoke Satellizer had here volt weapon deployed and was practicing double accel, tempest turn, then a leap and slash with great force into her target. When she was about to jump, he spoke. Satellizer didn't know why be tripped over hearing Kazuya's voice and hit the ground hard. Kazuya immediately ran over to apologize and help her up. When he arrived he tried to give her his hand and said, "I am so sorry sempai!" She looked at his hand and just helped herself up. Satellizer whispered barely audibly while looking at her feet, "It's fine, but...I...was wondering….if you could be my limiter. You could be my limiter because you don't need an ereinbar set to fight, so you wouldn't have to touch me." Kazuya just stood there shocked. He couldn't help himself from speaking his mind, "I have tried to be friendly towards you twice and each time you rudely decline my offer. Know you want me to put my life on the line for someone who doesn't trust me whatsoever, and for someone who wouldn't do the same. My older sister told me once that It's true I don't know anything about you, but you come off as rude and self centered. If you would give me the chance I would want to get to know the real you." Surprised would be a major understatement. The Untouchable Queen's eyes widened so large at this remark that they nearly fell out of her head. For a few moments they both just stood there stock still staring at each other both thinking their own thoughts. Satellizer thought, "Hasn't he heard of my 'reputation' and on top of that he doesn't even try to protect himself from what I could do." Kazuya told himself, "She needed to hear it, and I won't stop her if she decides I need to be taught a lesson." Out of no where she summons her volt weapon, Nova Blood, and swings it at Kazuya's head. He closed his eyes and just let it happen as he thought, "Well, this is the either gonna really hurt or I'll never see the sun again. But suddenly she stopped a mere few inches from Kazuya's unprotected face. Kazuya opened his eyes slowly and saw her volt weapon, a single bladed deadly blade with the handle in the center of it, so close to his temple that he noticeably gulped. She released her grasp on her weapon and it disappeared. Satellizer said befuddled, "Why? Why didn't you stop me?" Kazuya said, "Because I knew you weren't as cold and heartless as the rumors had led everyone else to believe." Satellizer just stood there as unshed tears began to form. Kazuya rushed forward and pressed his body into her slightly trembling form and held her tightly. Satella said very confused, "You….you don't feel disgusting." Kazuya whispered in her ear, "I sure hope not senpai." When he released her she just stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Satellizer thought, "His eyes are as beautiful as the ocean with moonlight sparkling off the surface." When he saw her stare he blushed every shade of red, maroon, brick red, dark crimson. (sorry I couldn't think of more shades of red) As she remembered the last thing he said, she explained, "Well, the thing is…whenever other people touch me their touch is unbearable, and I just...can't stand it." Kazuya said, "Why can't you…" When his gaze locked on the clock Kazuya shouted, "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" As Kazuya started running for the exit he shouted back over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I have to go!" He left a young, blonde, and confused women pondering why he had left so suddenly.

Kazuya thought while sprinting back to his room, "Oh my God! I am such an idiot! How could I forget my date with Cassandra?!" When he arrived in his room he looked at the clock to see how much time he had left. When he saw what time it was he mentally sighed, the clock in the training structure read half an hour off. He had half an hour to get ready then him and Cassandra would meet at some restaurant. She had said to dress casual so he just wore some jeans, a blue collared shirt , and a black hoodie on the way to the restaurant. (sorry on not going into much description on the clothes)

When Kazuya arrived at the restaurant he saw her. Walking toward him was a magnificent young blonde women wearing a beautiful blue blouse that neatly complements her curves, and shows off part her perfect breasts. Cassandra said, "Hello, Kazuya, ready for our evening?" Kazuya said looking astounded at how magnificent she looked, "Yup, as ready as I'll ever be," with a smile on his face. Kazuya saw her in tight navy blue jeans and of course her majesty blouse covering her upper body, along with her shining long blonde hair that made her look like the exact image of an angel from heaven. Kazuya told her "Wow, you look… w-wow." Cassandra giggled and said, "I'll take that as a complement." Kazuya smiled at her walking beside him. After they were seated and had ordered Cassandra frowned. Kazuya said, "Why are you frowning sempai?" Cassandra's frown deepened, "Kazuya please just call me Cassandra, and the reason I am frowning is because you lied to me," her expression changed serious as she said the second half. Kazuya thought, "Wait, what? There is no way she could have figured me out just by looking at me. I even deceived my grandfather when he visited before I came to genetics, so how can she see beyond my mask?" Cassandra noticed his confusion and said, "Kazuya, please don't lie to me, now please tell me what you are trying to hide from me." For a reason unknown to Kazuya he felt relieved. Kazuya thought, "Why do I suddenly feel a tidal wave of relief? Was it because Casandra found what I have been hiding for so long?" After much inner struggle trying to decide what to do, he decided to tell Cassandra. She had convinced him it would feel better to talk about it. He told her, he told her about how his sister's passing had left him with an unshakable feeling of emptiness, about why he put on a brave face everyday, because of the effect it had on others around him. Kazuya revealed to her everything he had kept bottled up inside himself, save his amazing power regarding his katana, that he wasn't sure could be called a "volt weapon." Cassandra through the entire thing just sat there facing him intently listening to everything he had to get out of his system. After he was finished Kazuya realized how rude he had been in just throwing all this onto her. Kazuya struggled because of his embarrassment when he said, "I-I am so sorry I-I didn't-t mean to burden you with my personal problems." He stared down at his plate he had already polished off, ashamed. Cassandra at last spoke, "You are too kind for your own good." She let her words sink in and after, continued, " All this time you have been carrying this heavy burden on your shoulders, and yet you haven't shared not an ounce of any of pain and misery with anyone. Why?" Kazuya looked up into her wonderful hazel eyes, and spoke, "I didn't want to be a burden to anyone around me. I... didn't want them to feel the sorrow, or pity me…" Cassandra shook her head, her eyes closed, with her blonde locks of hair flowing around her and said, "You are so ignorant." At this Kazuya was mystified as to why she felt that way. Cassandra opened her eyes and said with emotion evident in her voice, "Friends...friends are for sharing your pain and making you feel better about yourself!"

Kazuya is quickly changing the subject because the truth was that when he was young he never really had any friends. Training and exercising made up most of his life. He was obsessed with making them pay, the Nova. And for that reason he has been trained by probably the best sword master in the world, his Aunt Crystal. Due to his powerful grandfather, Gengo Aoi, he was granted the opportunity to train with her for a year.

Kazuya asked curiously, "I have a question." Cassandra looked him in the eye and said, "What is it?" Kazuya continued, "Would you have done this if you hadn't seen my "abilities?" Cassandra responded, a serious expression on her flawless face, "Had you been a normal freshman limiter, then no I wouldn't have, but special people deserve special treatment." Kazuya said after she had finished, "So the only reason you act like you like me is because I have power…" The thought of this made Kazuya feel depressed and unwanted. Cassandra spoke immediately, "No! Kazuya…the truth is that I really like you…alot." Cassandra felt her cheeks warm as she thought about Kazuya and how much he meant to her, even though she barely knew him, before tonight, she had felt immense affection towards him.

When she had first seen the black haired freshman limiter in the room that day she had felt something that she wasn't familiar with. Cassandra felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, she also felt nervous, and confused. Although she had these feelings she still looked as if nothing was wrong, and on the outside looked like she was her normal, composed self. Every night since she had meet Kazuya she had started thinking very sexually about him, but one of those nights she dreamt about him in a very...shall I say...different way.

* * *

**Flashback of Dream**

Cassandra opened her eyes and found that she was surrounded on all sides by black and white trees. A faint sound of a young boy crying reached her ears. Cassandra quickly used triple accel to arrive at the boys location. When she arrived on the scene a young boy no more than 6 years old was sitting his back against a sterile white wall while curled up into a tight ball crying his eyes out. "It's ok, I'm here for you," While talking she lowered herself beside the red eyed boy. At the sound of someone else's voice the boy stopped crying and looked over at the pandora sitting beside him, wide-eyed and very frightened and scared. She instinctively without thinking reached over and pulled the young boy into her. Squeezing his face in between her breasts she tried her best to comfort the unknown boy. The boy wrapped his small arms around her waist after his face was smashed into her bust. Cassandra felt the top of her uniform getting wet and assumed he was crying again. When he finally stopped crying the boy looked up at her caring face and whispered, "It-it's coming back!" Cassandra was about to ask what was coming back but he continued his pleas, "Ple-please leave! You have to go or they-they'll get you too just like my sister!" Just then behind them she heard a loud thunk! She turned around to see they were she longer in a plain white room. She looked around to see she was in a field, standing, facing an S-class Nova, all alone. "Wait, no I'm not alone," she turned to try to find the young boy but instead saw a black haired limiter standing behind her who she recognised as Kazuya Aoi. Cassandra felt immensely relieved and said, "Kazuya? How did you get here?" Kazuya quickly spoke, "No time, we need to deal with this situation immediately. There is a major city up ahead and if we can't stop this thing it will kill millions." She understood the urgency of the situation and summoned her volt weapon. She rushed the Nova while Kazuya shouted, "Freezing!" With his freezing field in effect the Nova couldn't move, or that's what she had thought. After his freezing was activated which extended as far as the eye could see he shouted to her, "Cassandra! Please retreat I can't...!" Cassandra was already using accel and didn't hear a thing of what he had said. As she jumped up to expose the Nova's core she was forced back down to the ground by the one of the Nova's whip like arms. Kazuya saw the entire thing and couldn't stop it...he had failed. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

**End of flashback of dream**

After they were finished and got out of the restaurant Cassandra walked hand in hand back to genetics. On their way back Kazuya said to Cassandra who looked like she was reminiscing, "I...I was wondering if I could be your…" Cassandra immediately said very gleeful at just the thought of them together, "Yes! I would love it if you could become my limiter!" Squealing with delight Cassandra had a wide smile pasted on her flawless face looking into Kazuya's soft, sincere ocean blue eyes. Kazuya thought she looked so damn cute when she was so happy. Kazuya suddenly stopped walking, and Cassandra turned around about to ask why he had stopped when it happened. Kazuya quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Cassandra's hips and pulled her in close. Cassandra loved the close proximity but she was surprised none the less. She had thought of Kazuya as always so shy and modest, she didn't expect it one bit. She returned his loving embrace by pressing her breasts even closer, if possible, into his warm masculine chest. Kazuya breathed warm breath out tingling her ear, making her yearn for him even more than before. After a little while Kazuya whispered near her ear, passion evident in his strong voice, "I love you." After that Cassandra pulled away out of the hug but still held Kazuya, they were close, their noses almost touching. Right then Kazuya caught a glimpse of something in her beautiful green emerald eyes. Kazuya thought, "It can't be...did I just see lust in her eyes. But as soon as he saw it she moved her head forward and, slowly and very much to her enjoyment, kissed Kazuya. He put a hand through her hair feeling its softness and his other hand feeling u and down her back. This time around he wasn't so slow on the uptake as with Rana. He instantly pressed his warm tongue against her lips requesting entrance. She happily obliged, he entered her mouth and started to explore her entire mouth. Kazuya loved how it felt having his tongue in her mouth… it felt...amazing to say the very least. A loud long moan escaped Cassandra's lips and she shivered in excitement. But Cassandra wasn't about to let him take control. She battled his tongue back and began exploring and licking his mouth in return. If Kazuya wasn't turned on before he sure was now. They both broke the long kiss gasping for fresh air to fill their lungs. After kissing a few more times Cassandra couldn't hold back anymore, she couldn't hide her lust for him any longer. After the last kiss Cassandra said, having gained her breath again, "I know something much more fun than this, do you want to find out what that is Kazuya?" Kazuya immediately said catching her hint, "I wouldn't like anything more, Cassandra." They were too...lets say ecstatic to wait to walk back, so Cassandra picked up the freshmen and used triple accel to arrive back at the 3rd year girl's dorm. Kazuya said to Cassandra after being set on solid ground, "Cassandra, rumors will spread if I am seen leaving or entering your room, and you wouldn't want to be seen with a freshman." Cassandra said to the cautious limiter, "I wasn't joking around when I said I wanted you to be my limiter, plus I don't care what other people think, and neither should you." That was all the explanation Kazuya needed, they both walked hand and hand up to Cassandra's room on the third floor. Luckily nobody was around at this hour, it was past curfew and everyone has probably fallen asleep by now. When Cassandra opened her room and she walked in, Kazuya completely out of nowhere scoops Cassandra into his arms off the ground. (just please imagine Kazuya is strong enough to do this with adrenaline) Before she could do anything about it Kazuya carried her over to the king sized bed in the middle of her large room and pinned her down on top of her. Cassandra said very flustered, "Wh-what are you doing?" Kazuya just smirked at her and let his action do the talking.

* * *

**The next day**

Kazuya woke up seeing that Cassandra was still sound asleep. He noticed they must have been holding each other all night because her head was resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. When he woke up he also noticed that he had held her close to him with his arms wrapped around her all night. Looking over at her sleeping form he thought, "She looks so adorable when she's sleeping." After thinking back to last night he was sure it was the best night of his life, sex with her. When he stepped out into the hall he was glad he set Cassandra's alarm clock to an hour before anybody got up. He quietly closed the door behind him as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Almost immediately after Kazuya was about to walk down the hallway he heard the headmistress's voice being broadcasted through the entire academy. Her voice spoke with urgency, "Every student please report to the main building for debriefing." Almost instantaneously he heard Cassandra's door swing open behind him, and he was snatched up. That phrase was repeated constantly over and over again throughout the time Cassandra and Kazuya were traveling towards the center, largest building. When they arrived inside the structure Cassandra finally set Kazuya down. Then Cassandra and he started running towards the main room. When they arrived the whole room was filled full of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year students. They all sat down in seats Cassandra in the front row with the third years, and instead of being back with the first years Sister Margaret had told Kazuya to please sit down in the front, along with the third years. When Kazuya was up sitting with the third years he heard jealous whispers of students behind him, and he also heard some of the third years confused, most likely they didn't know of his 'special' abilities, as of why he was among them. He was just relieved no rumors about him and Cassandra were being spread around. Sister Margaret said, the sound of her voice being multiplied by her clip microphone, "Calm down everyone." At her voice the crowd of students fell silent. She said, as a digital map appeared behind her, "Here here and here, all of these places are occupied with 1 S-class and 2R-class Nova each." This caused much commotion among the pandoras and their limiters. More than one Nova has never appeared in one place and to top it off there are 3 at each point on the map that Sister Margaret gestured too. She continued, "All of our 4th year students have already been deployed to the point closest to a highly populated city. All of the third year pandora's and limiters are to report to the rooftop to be taken to the last Nova point on the map. If you are a third year and don't have a limiter you are required to find one. The Chevaliers have already engaged the 2nd point. The 2nd year students are to remain on standby." After Sister Margarett had finished she stepped down off the stage, and walked over to where Kazuya was sitting. He stood up and bowed as he saw the principal walking towards him. The headmistress said, "Kazuya, I want you to become one if the junior's limiter, this is not a request it is an order." Kazuya responded with enthusiasm, "Yes ma'am!" He turned around to try to find Cassandra but...he saw a 2nd year limiter talking to her. This perticular 2nd year was most handsome limiter in the entire academy. Kazuya overheard him asking, "Hey Cassandra lets be partners." He was a very handsome limiter and Kazuya's heart sank, "She's going to choose him over me for sure." Kazua hung his head in despair and turned around. Just as he was about to start walking off he heard a feminine voice say, "Kazuya! You weren't going to leave without me were you?" "Is she being serious?" While he was still thinking while facing the door he felt two big pellos push up against his upper back. Kazuya thought, "Wait no not pillos…" Kazuya felt Cassandras arms wrap around him and she whispered seductively into his ear, "I need you." Kazuya's eyes widened in surprise that she'd actually do something like this in public. When everyone else saw this they just stopped and stared, then started spreading rumors by whispering, like they always do. After quickly traveling to the baptism room Kazuya and Cassandra went inside and closed the door behind them. Cassandra said to Kazuya, "Do you know what to do?" Kazuya responded with a reassuring, "Yes." Cassandra turned her back to him and took her shirt and bra off. Kazuya revealed a razor sharp knife, the blade 5 inches long, and the handle jet black that he yept with him at all times underneath his pants. Kazuya flipped the blade open and slowly stuck the knife into the tissue surrounding the stigmata. Cassandra grunted at the initial impact but stayed completely quit through the rest of it. After Kazuya had retreived the stigmata he handed Cassandra his knife along with her stigmata and turned his back on her. Kazuya stripped his shirt off and braced himself. Cassandra steadied her hand and slowly cut open the skin directly below his right shoulder blade and inserted the glowing red stigmata. Cassandra said to him worried if he was hurt, "Done, are you ok?" Kazuya quickly turned around and said, "I'm fine! I feel like there's adrenaline rushing through my veins!" Cassandra sighed, "I'm happy to hear it." That's when it all went south. The supposed "adrenaline" Kazuya had felt was just a precursor as to what will happen next. Just as Cassandra was about to open the door and leave she heard something hit the ground. She turned to see her beloved Kazuya on the ground hands cupping the sides of his head, and Kazuya was screaming at the top of his lungs. Eyes wide all of Kazuya's senses were overridden by the sudden intense feeling of excruciating pain, the pain of his skin being slowly melted away and replaced by who knows what . Still screaming Cassandra knelt down to him to see what was wrong with him and that's when she saw it. Cassandra gently placed her hand on his shoulder, but Kazuya immediately backed away, able to see his face now, Cassandra stared in horror as she saw it appear. A dark blue curse mark slowly showing itself started to appear below Kazuya's right eye starting at his jaw bone and going upward. It seemingly halted when it reached his eye, but kept going right above his right eye, all the way up to his hairline all the while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cassandra was speechless, she had no idea what had just occurred at that moment in time.


End file.
